The Plague Strikes
by Daisy Milona
Summary: The plague has killed Glynn and Yusu's parents, they where managing but now the Kaineng evacuation team is going to evacuate them. Yusu is going to train and will have to make a decision, will she be Luxon like her sister, or become Kurzick?
1. Chapter 1

The Plague started at the main land, at first an unknown disease and now something we know to well. I'd used to be quite living in The Marketplace but that stopped after the plague started to spread. My mom and dad were traders, so they encountered a lot of people. They where among the first to have symptoms. Dizziness, fever, blurry vision and memory loss.

Me and my sister, (who is a trained assassin) where left behind. My sister choose already a few years ago to be Luxon and was out a lot. Now she is at home with me and the Kaineng guards say we'll be evacuated soon.

It was dawn, my sister is standing in the kitchen. She woke up early just like she normally does now. "Finally awake now?' I rubbed my eyes and was walked half-sleepwalking half-normal to the kitchen while mumbling a g'morning. "I made your breakfast, bread and milk today" She helped me a lot because I was always so sleepy in the morning that I didn't do a thing for the first half hour. While eating I realised that I was still in my bed clothes and had to get dressed. I took some trousers and a shirt from my closet and put them on. "Do you think the farmers from Shing Jea Island arrive at 11 or at 12,Yusu?" I doubted so I replied: " I think they'll be here at eleven, just like they usually are." We both didn't talk for a while after that. It was so quit, I had to say something. So I asked my sister: "Glynn, do you think that if we stay as much as possible inside, that we'll be safe for the plague?" She didn't reply right away but after a while she said softly: "I don't know Yusu" Silence fell again, so I tried to make that small flame come again. I got some fire elementist powers, but I'm still weak. All I can do is sometimes summon a small flame and create a little fire ball so that I can read at night.

We heard someone walk outside and a moment later someone knocked on our door. "Glynn, Yusu!" My sister opened the door and saw our neighbour standing there. "I heard the farmers aren't coming today!" My sister asked why, and our neighbour replied: "the person who was supposed to drive the boat is sick and there is no one to replace him" I said "that's weird" as I was standing behind my sister in the door opening now. "Thank you for telling us, have a nice day" and after those words my sister closed the door. She sat down and I followed her example. We where quiet again because we both wanted to go to Kaineng Docks, only we don't have a reason to go now and its best to stay indoors. After a while, I stood up and I was just going to browse through some of my stuff. When you have nothing to do you just want to do anything that keeps you busy. I found some old toys, some books and just as I was looking under the pile of books that stray cat came in. The stray cat that me and my sis called Mr Softpaws, (we don't know if it's a he or a she, we never asked) he always comes around the same time, after we should have went to the docks and got our new supplies. But this time we couldn't give him a piece of meat, but only some dry bread and some milk. I poured some milk in a small bowl and put a small piece of bread on a plate. Mr Softpaws eat the bread and drunk the milk and then went to Glynn, to sit on her lap, purring.

I removed the bowl and the plate and brought them to the kitchen, I looked up and in the mirror I saw a girl with red hair and brown eyes. I need to brush my hair, but I used it for Mr Softpaws's hair. Tomorrow should be fine for that too. I sat down next to my sister again.

"Can you tell a story?"

"What do you want to hear?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to hear about the sea and the forest before they where jade and stone?"

"I'd like that"

My sister began to tell:

"Before we knew Shiro the Stone Forest was a normal forest and the Jade Sea a normal sea. There where always fishermen at sea to fish and to enjoy the weather. In the forest people were always taking walks and where swimming in the rivers. Sitting in the warm grass or swimming in the sea was a common thing. Luxon and Kurzick lived separated, but didn't have that much trouble. But when Shiro was killed the Sea turned into jade and the forest into stone.

The end."

"Aww that's mean! Continue the story!"

My sister laughed and continued.

"Most plants couldn't grow anymore at the forest, and the animals that lived of those plants couldn't survive any longer. New plants came and with that new animals. The sea stopped as it was, with at some points very high waves. You can't get to some parts now, because it's impossible to climb over those waves. On the other hand, they are beautiful to watch, frozen in time. But also here new animals came, because most fish died and the animals that eat fish died and the animals that ate those died too. "

"Could the people still swim?"

"No, you can't swim in jade, can you Yusu?"

"No, than how about water to drink?"

"It still rained"

"Oh"

"Some people say it's impossible to change back what Shiro had begun with the Jade Sea and the Stone Forest, while others say it will return back to normal one day. "

"You are a Luxon, right?"

"Yes, but let me please continue my story"

The Shing Jea Island wasn't affected because it wasn't evolved in killing Shiro, both Luxon and Kurzick where. The Kurzick made giant buildings out of stone and….

We where quiet. We heard a group approaching, it was still distant but by the soft sound of the swords and armour we knew it where Kaining Guards. The evacuation guards where removing as much people as possible so the plague wouldn't spread that fast. Today we where going to be evacuated. I gave my sister my bracelet, it was red with flowers. She gave me her necklace, it had a piece of jade to it attached. Just to be sure. The sound stopped for a minute and then continued. It was very near now. I hold my sisters hand as the sound stopped very near to our house, I was scared. We heard a male voice:

"Kaineng evacuation team, open the door!"

* * *

><p><strong>My first chapter, I hope you liked it and give some comments :)<strong>

**I try to upload a new chapter as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

My sister opened the door, I hold her hand as the guard asked:

"Are you Glynn and Yusu Redhand?"

My sister nodded.

"We are here to evacuate you."

The man in front of our door gave a piece of paper to my sister. I read it with my sister.

_Evacuation order_

_Glynn and Yusu Redhand, you will be evacuated to a place where you will be safe for the plague. Please take all the things you will __need with you and be prepared not to see your home again until the Plague has stopped spreading and stopped making victims _

_Glynn Redhand: _

_You are asked to come to the Luxons as soon as possible. They need you in combat to fight the afflicteds and keep the towns and cities clean. You will be send to Cavalon first and will receive further orders from your new captain, Captain Elora. You will get a home and things you need. _

_Yusu Redhand:_

_You are send to Shing Jea Monastary, the teachers heard of you elementist ability and want to help you develop them. You will share a house with other students and your teacher will be Headmaster Vhang.. In the monastery you will be safe for the plague._

_Any questions can be asked to the guards._

_The __Ministry of Fire _

I read the letter twice, and started crying. I didn't know much about where every city is but I knew the most important, and I could tell they where not close to each other. I had the same thought over and over. We will be separated! I couldn't believe it, I had lost every one but her and now I'm going to loose my sister, they just send us apart! How could they? My sister (who doesn't cry normally) looked like she could start crying any moment but she didn't, but you could see the tears in her eyes.It took a while for me to stop crying and than I was angry, I whished that I would never have told any one about my elementist abilities and that I could go with my sister to that town the letter named. It was almost like Glynn could see my thoughts because she said: "Maybe this is better, now you'll be able to train and after that we could still meet. We could fight and live together" I couldn't believe my sister was saying something like that, but I had to believe her. She never lies to me, and she doesn't want us to separate, but we will get into more trouble if we fight against this decision. We took some little things from our home, like food, a small mirror and some jewelry we made ourselves.

After a while we closed the door and we all stood outside. This was the moment Glynn and I where going to separate. The guards would take me to the docks to the ship and Glynn would go in the direction of the Jade Sea. I looked at my sister as long as I could, before I couldn't see her anymore because of all the houses and other objects that where between us. When I looked forward again was I almost at the docks. I could hear the water, I was going to this place with my sister every day, but this day she wasn't next to me. When I was at the top of the stairs I could see a big ship. Some one with a list is standing in front of it. When I approached the man he said: "name?" The question was for me because the guards wouldn't be aboard the ship so I replied: "Yusu Redhand, sir" the man looked at me and said: "you can continue, just find a place to sit" I entered the ship and saw lots of places to sit and children already sitting. I chose a chair that looked comfortable and it was near the railing so I could see the sea. Apparently I was the last to enter the ship, because the man that was asking for my name now entered the ship and told the captain that we where ready to leave.

Just a few moments later the ship started to move, and we where going to the open sea. A boy with black hair asked if he could sit next to me and when I nodded he sat down. We didn't talk for what seemed a very long time, because I had never been on a ship before and was feeling kind of seasick. But then the boy asked me: "what is you name?" I replied: "My name is Yusu Redhand, what is yours?" "I'm Kuri". Kuri told me he was from Senji's Corner. And that the guards had evacuated him too. When he was finished talking, I told my story. He asked a few questions and again we where quiet. Just when we wanted to start talking again some one yelled: "I can see Shing Jea Island!" We all looked and we could see our new home in the distance.


End file.
